


Destined

by RokudaimeObito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Obito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RokudaimeObito/pseuds/RokudaimeObito
Summary: Mating has always been the last thing on Kakashi’s mind as he is determined to make something of himself despite being an omega. Of course he, too, would like to meet his destined mate one day and maybe get into a relationship. It’s just not at the top of his priorities at the moment. And he’s pretty sure his human roommate isn’t supposed to be able to trigger this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach either.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 45
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi got along with his new roommate but by no means were they friends. They shared a mutual understanding of personal space, never crossing the invisible lines drawn by one another. It worked as far as Kakashi was concerned, he almost liked Obito more than his old roommate. The only issue was his roommate was a regular human and Kakashi wasn’t sure if he would be comfortable knowing about his status.

Their college accepted everyone, not caring about ranks, treating all students as equals. That had been the main reason he applied to this school, being an omega, he was often looked down upon. Society could be a cruel thing but Kakashi was determined to make something of himself despite the odds against him. Which was why he always made sure he kept his heat suppressants in check, scheduled his doctor appointments on time and took the pill at exactly the same time every day.

Heats were very inconvenient, at least in Kakashi’s opinion. It was tolerable if you had a mate but mating currently was the last thing on his mind. Maybe one day in the future after he had established a career for himself but for now, he didn’t need any distractions.

It had been subtle at first, enough that Kakashi hadn’t realized the changes arising in his very own room. Obito had thrown his hoodie carelessly into Kakashi’s side of the dorm. Slightly aggravated, Kakashi had grabbed it, ready to toss it onto his roommate’s bed when he smelled the other’s cologne, or at least what he had thought was cologne. It was faint, musky, like crisp autumn leaves with a hint of vanilla, triggering a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. He had quickly come to his senses and scoffed. There was no way he would enjoy the scent of a human. He blamed the minor slip on his growling stomach and lack of sleep.

The incident had been swiftly forgotten and he had returned to his routine of only speaking to said person when necessary, subconsciously putting more space between the two than usual but neither questioned it. Ignorance was normalcy in their dorm room.

But then it happened again and to Kakashi’s dismay, it came stronger than the last. The night had started off normal, he was lounging on his bed, scrolling lazily through his phone when his roommate emerged from their shared bathroom, freshly showered, clad in only sweatpants with a towel draped around his neck. The same scent exploded from the bathroom surrounding the older male like a heavenly cloud. Kakashi thought he could’ve gotten drunk on just the aroma alone, his eyes straying further against his own will and he found himself staring at the chiseled pectoral muscles on display. It was as if the older male was purposely taunting him.

Kakashi bit down hard on his lower lip, feeling that same sensation from before but this time, ten times stronger. It was almost unbearable. Thankfully before he made any rash decisions, the older male shot him a strange glare, effectively snapping him out of his perverted thoughts.

Kakashi scrambled off the bed, practically sprinting out the door to collect himself. His body was excruciatingly hot and the cold November night couldn’t cool him down. Walking over to a nearby bench, he sat himself down, placing his head in his hands. Due to the suppressants, he had never experienced his first heat. He had no idea how it was supposed to feel nor was he aware of any of the symptoms. It had never crossed his mind as he put all his faith in the pills he’d been regularly taking for the past few years.

It couldn’t be his heat… could it?

He questioned it over and over in his head. It wouldn’t make sense, those pills had never failed him before. He groaned, pulling at his hair. How could this be happening? He took deep breaths, attempting to calm his racing heart and it started to work. He could feel his body temperature decrease and began to relax.

Eventually, he felt well enough to return to his shared room but decided to take a cold shower before going to sleep. He must have been imagining things, always being one to jump to the worst conclusions in any situation. It was silly to think he was experiencing his heat. He climbed into bed and fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning all night, unable to get comfortable in any position.

Daylight gleamed into the room and the only thought that crossed Kakashi’s sleep induced mind was the insufferable heat coursing through his veins. He ripped the blankets from his body, feeling a fresh sheen of sweat covering his skin. He must be getting sick. Yes, that was it. He sighed in relief, believing that it was the only logical explanation for his body’s behavior.

He opted for another cold shower, assuming that was the answer to his current problems. It had worked last night so it should work again. Wrong. Kakashi must have stood under the ice cold water for hours but his body temperature wouldn’t lessen. If anything, it was increasing at a steady rate. He wanted to scream in frustration. Nothing was working now and he kept feeling that he needed something. But he couldn’t figure out what.

He didn’t bother dressing, just clothing himself in a pair of boxers before returning to bed. He didn’t worry about going to class either, there was no way he would be able to survive sitting in lectures all day with the condition he was in.

His state worsened as a steady ache appeared in his lower abdomen and his need for whatever his body was craving intensified. Tears streamed down his face and it was too much, overwhelming him as desperation began to claw at his insides. The faint sound of a door opening and closing went unregistered, his mind clouded with the sweet scent that had wafted into the room.

Obito froze upon entering, knowing exactly what kind of smell was blazing throughout the room. He knew he should leave, run as far away as possible but he couldn’t get his feet to move. Eyes scanning over the distressed omega writhing on the bed, the sight was delectable and Obito found himself licking his lips, wanting to devour the poor boy in front of him.

 _That smell…_ was the only coherent thought in Kakashi’s head, he needed it, embedded it permanently into his mind, felt it all over his skin. He weakly lifted his head, searching for the source of the delicious fragrance invading his being. His eyes met the hungry boy before him and arousal smacked into him head on.

He was able to push himself upright, facing his roommate, spreading his legs provocatively. He had no idea why body was reacting this way. It was impossible for him to react this way to a human. Right? Unless…

His thoughts stopped abruptly as the older male neared him with predatory eyes and pressed his nose flush underneath Kakashi’s jaw, inhaling deeply. Kakashi whined at the contact, hands tangling in Obito’s dark locks, pulling him impossibly closer. His body trembled in anticipation as plush lips gently traced down his throat until the older reached the crook of his neck, harshly taking the delicate skin between his teeth. Kakashi wailed at the sensation, feeling the heat inside him escalate to unimaginable levels as wetness trickled down his thigh.

Obito shoved him down into the mattress before hovering over the desperate omega.

“O-Obito,” Kakashi whimpered, trying to rip the annoying shirt off his body. It was too hot and Kakashi was eager to feel the hard skin pressed against his own. Thankfully the older took the hint, tearing it over his head before leaning back down, sucking viciously at his flushed skin. Kakashi’s hands weaved into his hair as he moaned loudly, feeling Obito’s tongue swirl around his sensitive nipple, biting and sucking until he was sobbing, pleading him for more. “P-Please, O-Obito,” he begged, hands sliding down the sculpted torso before him, tugging at the older’s button.

Obito grabbed his wrist, pinning him to the bed, continuing his assault on the boy’s creamy skin. The older male was relentless, keeping Kakashi in place as he took his time, worshiping every inch of the pale body in front of him. The younger pushed his hips up, desperate for friction and mewled when his member brushed against Obito’s equally hard bulge. He wanted it, wanted to feel it inside him, ruining him over and over again until his body gave away. He could feel himself become wetter and wetter as his mind strayed further, only processing Obito and the wonderful things he was doing to his body.

The older released him and Kakashi whined in disapproval, hands automatically back on the tanned skin, feeling the smooth contours under his fingertips. Too dazed, he didn’t realize Obito had just torn his boxers off his body, leaving him completely exposed. He lifted his head, feeling the cold air brush against his swollen member and saw the dangerous look in the other’s eyes, ready to devour him. His legs shook terribly as the older just stared, whole body dripping with need and his partner was going agonizingly slow. But he didn’t protest, the feral look grazing Obito’s features was enough to keep the desperate boy at bay, at least for now.

Obito pushed his legs up, pressing them into his chest as he nipped at Kakashi’s delicious thighs. Kakashi’s back arched, feeling him getting closer to the part of his body he needed him the most.

“Ah-ah,” Kakashi mewled, feeling the older’s tongue drag over his sensitive hole. A fresh collection of tears streamed down his face when he felt the other lap at his juices, plunging his tongue inside the tight ring of muscles.

Obito hadn’t even touched him properly and Kakashi was on the brink of orgasm, feeling the tongue reach unbelievably deep inside him. “”O-Obito…” he whimpered out in warning. “I- I’m—“

Suddenly, the older pulled away and Kakashi whined at the loss. Obito nipped his way back up the younger’s back, feeling him tremble beneath him and pride swelled inside him. He was the only one who could see Kakashi like this, touch him like this…His and his only…

He pushed himself up, removing the last bit of clothing separating him from feeling the omega completely against him. His soft, snowy skin pressed against his tan flesh… After what felt like hours, he untangled himself from the annoyingly tight pants and instantly hoverd back over the other male, pressing him back down into the mattress. It was surreal having his roommate underneath him, so pliant and willing, letting him do whatever he pleased to his body. Deep down he knew it was his heat making him so submissive but he also could feel that Kakashi was his.

 _Finally…_ Kakashi thought, feeling the fully naked body cover his own. Obito’s hard member rubbing against his own had him throwing his head back, chanting the older’s name over and over again. He rutted up harder, a silent plea for Obito to move faster, to finally fuck him, but Obito made no move to and Kakashi whined, frustrated.

Obito’s hand cupped the younger jaw, forcing him to look into his eyes as he took in the beautiful disheveled appearance. He leaned in, connecting their lips at last. It was chaste at first until Kakashi wound his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Obito’s tongue dived into Kakashi’s mouth, tasting every inch of the warm cavern. The omega’s tongue weakly danced with his own and it was perfect.

The atmosphere shifted slightly and an uncomfortable feeling churned in Kakashi’s stomach. The kiss felt good… too good. Nothing that was happening made sense in his mind but the lust filled haze he was currently in overpowered the rational thoughts screaming from the back of his mind.

Obito sucked on his lower lip, teeth digging in slightly and Kakashi was sure it was going to be swollen for a while, not that he minded. His hands laced in the older’s hair, pushing their mouths together harder and Obito growls dangerously, pinning the younger’s hands once more. He detached their lips, watching as the younger moved to try to reconnect them.

Obito chuckled, loving how eager he was. He kissed along his jaw, moving further back until he reached just below his ear, tenderly sucking it into his mouth. Kakashi arched up against the other, desperately tugging at his hands but Obito refused to release him.

“Mine,” Obito growled into his ear and Kakashi’s breath hitched. Warning alarms going off in the back of his mind but he couldn’t bring himself to listen. The possessive aura radiating off the older consuming him completely and Kakashi didn’t want to fight it. At this moment, he wanted to belong to Obito.

“A-alpha,” he whimpered weakly.

Something snapped inside Obito. He had been trying hard to control himself. He knew Kakashi deserved better than just a quick fuck but those words pushed him over he edge.

Using his free hand, he plunged a finger inside Kakashi and the younger screeched at the intrusion. He quickly added another, wasting no time letting him adjust before he thrusted them inside the other deeply. Kakashi didn’t mind, he was ready to have the older take him raw if he wanted.

A third finger entered him and it stung but it felt too good for him to care as he hurriedly bucked against the fingers. “P-Please,” he begged. “I- I need you. Please.” He tugged again, wishing the older would release him. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Please let me t-touch you.” He sobbed and Obito finally released him.

He automatically yanked the other down, joining their lips together urgently. Obito removed his fingers and Kakashi’s whined into the others mouth, wanting to be filled but by something much larger. Obito lined himself up with Kakashi’s twitching entrance before slowly pushing in. Kakashi let out a high-pitched moan. _Finally_ , was all he could think as the older filled him. It hurt at first and Obito waited until he was ready before thrusting into the tight heat.

Even in his desperate state he would never want to hurt the boy beneath him. As much as he would like to let his wolf out and pound the other into the next life, he didn’t.

“Faster,” Kakashi moaned, nails digging into Obito’s back. Obito growled, thrusting faster, harder until the younger was shaking under him. He could tell he was close but he didn’t want this to end so soon.

He pulled out, flipping Kakashi over so he was on his hands and knees and pushed himself back inside the warm walls that seemed to be sucking him in. He threw his head back, relishing in the feeling of the younger clenching around him. He was so unbelievably tight and it was all his.

Kakashi’s arms gave out, pressing his face into the mattress below as Obito pounded into him from behind. “O-Obito,” he mewled, hands gripping the sheets and Obito drove into him harder, eyes glowing red as his wolf took over. He could feel his knot begin to form so he spun the other back onto his back, wasting no time before plunging back into him.

Kakashi could feel the older’s knot just barely push inside him but he made no movement to stop the other, wanting this just as much as Obito. The alpha lifted his legs higher, driving right into the bundle of nerves that had Kakashi screaming out. The pleasure was overwhelming. His prostate being hit over and over again, he dug his nails into the other’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

He needed to cum, his body couldn’t handle much more as Obito ruthlessly thrusted harder, knot almost fully inside him. Kakashi turned his head, baring his throat to the other. Obito took it as an invitation as he leaned down, sucking the skin into his mouth until he found the right spot. He bit down, breaking the skin immediately as the younger’s sweet blood trickled into his mouth. It was enough to push them both over the edge as Kakashi wailed, coating both their stomaches and Obito thrusted his knot fully into the other.

Kakashi whimpered, feeling so full as Obito's knot expanded inside him. He felt the warmth spilling into him and the teeth digging into his skin, marking him as Obito’s.

He didn’t register what they had just done and the permanence behind it, too exhausted and sated to care as sleep started to overcome him. Obito shifted them both into a more comfortable position while waiting for his knot to decrease, eyes scanning over the beautiful omega in his arms. Kakashi was his mate and he couldn’t be happier. It all made sense now. He’d always found the other strikingly beautiful but he hadn’t known that he was an omega. He might have made a move sooner had he known.

He smiled and pulled the covers over them before letting sleep consume him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi wakes up feeling horrible. His body is sore, there’s a sharp stinging in his neck and he can’t move. It takes him a minute to realize that something, or rather _someone_ is holding him down. He struggles against the arms that are entrapping him and when he finally manages to pry them off, he shoves the person off him who just rolls over onto his stomach.

That’s when it hits him. And he screams, successfully waking the other up.

“Wha—Kakashi, are you okay?”

“Why the hell are you in my bed?!” Kakashi shrieks. “And why are you naked?” He pulls the blanket over him, trying to cover himself as he stares at his roommate in horror.

“What… You don’t remember?” Obito asks, trying to calm his racing heart after the younger nearly scared him to death.

Memories flood Kakashi’s mind, it’s hazy but he’s able to put the pieces together. “No, no, no,” he suddenly chants, gripping his hair. “This isn’t happening.”

“Kakashi, relax. It’ll be o—“

“No, shut up! Don’t tell me it’ll be okay. How is this okay?” he shouts and Obito is at a loss for words. He thought this was a mutual thing. Kakashi certainly wasn’t protesting last night. He was in heat but Obito could feel that wasn’t the only thing that pulled them towards each other. He could feel that they were mates. Does… Does Kakashi not feel it? He can feel his heart sink as he watches the younger throw clothes on with a horrified look on his face.

“Kakashi, please let's just talk about this…” he begs miserably.

“No, I don’t even want to look at you right now,” the younger retorts, anger evident in his voice. “What made you think I would want to mate with you? You didn’t even fucking tell me you were an alpha! If I knew that I wouldn’t have roomed with you,” he shouts, rambling off everything he could to hurt the older.

Obito watches as Kakashi grabs his bag and slams the door behind him. What could he even say to him at this point? It’s clear Kakashi doesn’t feel the same way and now he’s mated to someone who hates him. Tears prick his eyes and self-hatred bubbles up inside him. Obito buries his face in his hands. He forced Kakashi to mate with him because he couldn’t control himself. He’s never going to forgive him. 

* * *

“Leave me alone.”

“Kakashi, can we just—“

“No.”

“Please—“

“I said leave me alone!”

Obito watches as the younger male storms off down the hallway. He’s tried countless times to get Kakashi to talk to him but he failed every single time. It’s been close to a month now and the younger’s stubborn resolve hasn’t faded, driving Obito near insanity.

Obito can’t fathom why Kakashi doesn’t feel the pull between them. He had felt it from the day he moved in, but had he shrugged it off, thinking that he only found Kakashi attractive and blaming it on his overactive hormones. Everything makes sense now, but it all seems to be one sided.

There are certain things that happen after you mate with someone and one is to be in the ‘honeymoon stage’ as some may call it, and now Obito is suffering alone while his wolf aches inside him, desperate to be with his mate. Yet Kakashi just prances about not giving any thought to Obito or that he’s slowly killing him.

* * *

“I don’t get why you’re being so stubborn about this,” Gai states, starting to get annoyed with Kakashi’s actions. “I know you’ve never been fond of the idea of being mated to someone, especially at this age, but what’s done is done and there’s nothing you can do to undo it. Why can’t you just accept it?”

“Exactly!” Kakashi glares at the older male. “I never wanted to be mated and then this happened. Am I not allowed to be upset?”

“It’s just…” Gai chooses his words carefully, “it would be less stressful at this point if you just be with him. There aren’t many people who are lucky enough to meet their destined mate at our age. Hell, there are even people who never get to meet their destined mate at all.”

“I don’t don’t care if he’s my destined mate,” Kakashi replies, crossing his arms. “And I don’t want to be with him.”

“You’re really going to try and lie to me?” Gai chides. “Don’t you remember _‘Oh Gai, my new roommate is so hot’_ _‘Gai, you should have seen him walk out of the shower without a shirt on’?_ ” Gai mocks in a girly voice, dodging the pillow that flies at his face.

“Shut up.”

“What? You know it’s true, you’ve always found him attractive. He’s your mate and you’ve felt something for him since he moved in. So quit being an ass about this.” Gai asserts. “You found your destined mate and he happens to be your type, I don’t see why you have to be so difficult. You know we can mate with anyone we want, but nothing can compare to the feeling when it’s someone who was actually made for you. So many of us dream of meeting our destined mate and here you are taking it for granted.”

Kakashi knows Gai has a point. The latter has been suffering as well with this whole situation since Kakashi has resorted to staying in his room in his attempts to avoid Obito. Which seemed all right at first but now it’s been almost a month and Gai already has one annoying roommate, he definitely doesn’t need two. Kakashi knows it but it’s not like he has any other option.

“Oh, I’ll be an ass as long as I want,” he replies almost childishly, deliberately ignoring the rest of what Gai had said.

“And what if I kicked you out?” Gai smirks. “Then you’d have no choice…You know what, that is a great idea. I’m kicking you out!” He hops up from the bed cheerfully. “Pack your things, you’re going back to your old room tonight.”

“W-What?” Kakashi stares dumbfoundedly. “No, no, no, Gai you can’t do that to me! I can’t possibly go back and share a room with him! Just…Just let me stay here a little longer, until I… until I sort everything out,“ he begs.

“You’ve had a month to sort everything out now it’s time you be an adult and move back into your own room,” Gai says, picking up the younger’s clothes that are strewn across his floor. “I definitely won’t miss how messy you are,” he snickers.

“I am not messy.” Kakashi cuts in. “I just have nowhere to keep my stuff here.”

“All the more reason for you to go back to your own room.”

Kakashi just groans in response, knowing he’s lost this battle. He really doesn’t have anywhere else to go other than here, Gai’s really his only friend at school. Well, one that he would feel comfortable staying with anyway…

Kakashi accepts his defeat and watches as Gai packs up his stuff. If it were any other situation, he would offer to help but since Gai is the one who wants him gone, he is refusing. He knows it is childish but he doesn’t care at the moment. All he cares about is how in a few hours he’s going to be forced to face Obito and worse, share a room with him.

“Come on.” Gai practically drags him down the hall, a firm grip on Kakashi’s arm to make sure he doesn’t escape.

To Kakashi, it feels like they’ve been walking for hours rather than the 10-minute walk to his dorm but it all ends and soon enough, he is face to face with his door. “Please don’t make me do this,” Kakashi whines.

“Kakashi, you’ll have to face him someday, you can’t hide from him forever.”

“I can try…” he says in a small voice.

Gai unlocks the door and pulls Kakashi inside, and to Kakashi’s luck, Obito isn’t here.

Kakashi lets out a dramatic sigh of relief and Gai just rolls his eyes in response. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon so don’t be too excited,” he says, chucking Kakashi’s duffle bag on his bed.

“Maybe he hasn’t been staying here either and he won’t know I came back so I won’t have to see him…” Kakashi rambles on, thinking of all the hopeful possibilities that involve him not having to face Obito but Gai shoots those down.

“All his stuff is here, dumbass, so I’m sure he’s just out moping around since his mate hasn’t spoken to him in a month.” Gai shoots him a dirty look.

“Shut up.”

“I hate to leave when you’re in such a good mood, but I want to make sure I’m gone when Obito comes back so you two can have some alone time.” He winks, watching as his friend’s face heats up.

“There will be no alone time,” Kakashi snaps.

Gai only laughs and shouts on his way out, “Just make sure to use protection!”

“Gai!” Kakashi groans, horrified.

Now that he’s alone, the nerves hit him tenfold. He can only imagine how awkward this is going to be. He really has no idea how this is going to play out.

He waits around for a while and still no sign of Obito. It’s starting to get late and he still has classes in the morning, so he forces himself off his bed. He’s a bit stiff from the tension and anxiety. He stretches his limbs before walking to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Once he glances up at the mirror, he can see the mark on his neck. He does his best to cover it up but most of the time it’s nearly impossible. He sighs, finishing his nightly routine.

He’s in there for about ten minutes before he finally decides to come out, hoping he’ll still be alone but luck is not on his side as he practically collides with Obito who has just walked into their room.

Obito stares at him in shock. “K-Kakashi?” he stutters out, but Kakashi shuts him up before he starts begging for them to talk or says his next love confession or whatnot.

“Look, I am here because Gai kicked me out and you will not talk to me, touch me or look at me. Got it?” He tries to sound as fierce as possible, but he almost regrets his words when he watches the hurt wash over Obito’s face as the latter slowly nods, turning away from Kakashi and heading to his own bed.

Kakashi huffs, he will not feel bad, he needs to be tougher than this if he’s going to survive the rest of the year living with Obito.

Kakashi lies awake in his old bed, trying to force his body to sleep but the presence of the older male is too strong. He’s been tossing and turning all night but to no avail. He can feel Obito is awake as well but trying hard to pretend he is asleep. He doesn’t like being this close to the older because he can feel everything, feel how miserable he is, feel the restlessness brewing in his body and most importantly feel how the other’s wolf is clawing at his insides begging him to go to Kakashi.

He wonders if Obito can feel his own feelings and maybe that’s why he stays at bay - because he can feel how much Kakashi doesn’t want this.

Well, he just doesn’t want it right now. Maybe if he and Obito had met after college, after they both had settled down and had stable jobs, things would’ve been different, mating wouldn’t have seemed like such a horrible option but mating while undergoing your first heat to a man you barely know… It’s not something that happens. Mating is sacred and more importantly permanent. He now does not have a choice in who he gets to be with and he hates it. It’s not like Obito isn’t a nice person but Kakashi still feels betrayed that he only found out Obito was an alpha after they had mated.

The sun rises and birds begin to chirp. When Kakashi opens his eyes, the bed next to him is empty. There’s a pang in his chest but he does his best to ignore it. He’s determined to feel nothing for the older and he’d be damned if he starts now just because they’re living together again.

He’s extremely thankful the older is gone early, he can change his clothes in peace without the constant worry Obito is going to lose control and jump him. Deep down he has faith that it won’t happen but now that he knows Obito is an alpha, he can’t help it.

He heads to his classes and somehow he has not seen Obito all day. The older usually tries to corner him in hopes they could finally talk but nothing. It’s a bit harrowing but Kakashi would never admit that out loud.

He returns late that night, trying to spend as little time as possible in his room. When he walks through the door, he spots the alpha at his desk, working on homework. Obito’s head lifts as he senses Kakashi’s presence but he does not turn, obeying Kakashi’s previous wishes.

When Kakashi realizes this, that same stupid pang shoots through his chest but naturally, he pretends he felt nothing. This is getting ridiculous, he should not be feeling this way, it’s never been like this when he was around Obito before. Why now? He never knew that mating could change so much between two people.

Now he feels that annoying pull towards the older and being in such close proximity is amplifying this feeling tenfold. But he’s Hatake Kakashi, notoriously stubborn and he will not give in so easily.

He grabs a change of clothes out of his closet and he heads to the shower, slightly wary that Obito will be less than ten feet from his naked body but he does his best to ignore that. If he is to continue living here throughout the rest of the school year, he has to get used to this. So, he swallows his nerves and shuts the bathroom door. He makes sure to twist the lock before removing his clothes, and steps into the warm stream.

Obito feels Kakashi’s presence behind him, he could feel it the moment the younger entered the dorm but he did his best not to look at Kakashi. The latter is clearly still mad at him and Obito doesn’t blame him.

He hears the shower run and the steam begins to seep under the door, along with Kakashi’s sweet scent. It floods his senses, dizzying his mind, and he knows he’s going to lose it if he doesn’t get out of here. So, he does. He packs up his books and heads off to the library before he does something he’ll regret.

* * *

Two weeks go by and the two dance around each other in the dorm - Obito escaping whenever the younger’s presence becomes too much and Kakashi doing his best to pretend Obito doesn’t exist. It’s beginning to weigh down on both of them and Kakashi is starting to feel the burden of it.

Every night the stabbing in his chest gets worse, his chest feeling like it’s caving in while he tosses and turns, trying to get in a more comfortable position even though he knows it’s hopeless. He groans, a lot louder than planned but he’s so frustrated he can’t help it. The lack of sleep is really getting to him, he can’t even remember the last time he slept more than a few hours.

He flops around a little more before Obito snaps.

“Can you just go to sleep already?” The irritation evident in his voice.

Kakashi glances over and the alpha has pushed himself up, now leaning on his elbows, tired eyes shooting daggers at Kakashi.

“Why don’t you go to sleep and stop worrying about what I do?” he snaps back, trying to mirror the older’s annoyance.

“I want to sleep but I can’t with you groaning and flopping around like a goddamn fish over there,” Obito retorts.

“Well then go sleep somewhere else,” he half shouts back and watches as the elder gives him one last aggravated look before facing the other way, muttering something Kakashi couldn’t catch.

Kakashi huffs and faces away from the older as well but his heart clenches. There’s this weird feeling in his chest because Obito has actually spoken to him. They haven’t spoken to each other in so long that the slightest bit of attention makes a part of him feel almost giddy. But another part of him can’t help but feel hurt at the tone Obito used on him earlier. Obito had never talked to him that way before. Has he finally had enough?

Kakashi almost lets out another groan but he stops himself.

He turns over again, glancing at Obito who still has his back turned to him, examining the outline of his body. He wonders why he had never considered Obito to be an alpha. The older has thick arms and Kakashi can see the back muscles through his thin tee shirt. Maybe he was trying to fool himself into thinking Obito was human since then he didn’t have to worry about him. He would be lying if he said he’d never found Obito attractive. Obito is handsome and famous among the students, not only for his good looks but also for his nice personality. And now that he thinks about it, he had always felt there was something different about the older male. It makes sense now that being in Obito’s presence had triggered his heat despite the suppressants he had been taking.

Gai was right, not everyone is lucky enough to be able to meet their destined mate, especially at such a young age. His parents decided to get married despite knowing they weren’t each other’s destined mates, thinking they could be happy. It’s not impossible after all. But then his mother met her destined mate five years after Kakashi had been born, and in the end, she chose to break her bond with his father and leave with the man. His father always says he doesn’t blame her. You can fall in love and be happy with anyone, but nothing beats the connection you share with the one you’re destined for.

It’s not fair for him to blame it all on Obito when the alpha probably couldn’t control himself that day. Kakashi knows how much an omega’s heat can affect an alpha. He can only imagine how much worse it was for Obito since Kakashi was his destined mate. He remembers letting Obito bite him, which ultimately sealed their bond, it wasn’t something he could control while he was in heat, the omega inside him wanted to be with his alpha, that much he was aware of, but he knows that wasn’t the only reason. The stubborn part of him still refuses to accept it, however.

While staring at Obito like a creep, Kakashi can’t help but wonder what it would be like to be in that bed with the older, arms around him instead of tangled in his own blankets. He knows he would sleep better and deep down he’s aware that’s why his body has been protesting against him, it longs to be with Obito but his head is the only thing stopping it. He’s already had his future planned out and being in a relationship while he’s still in school might interfere with it. He can’t let himself give in so easily.

The sun hits Kakashi’s eyes, which had never closed. His body aches from the lack of sleep and he listens while Obito rustles about the room, getting ready for his first class. He wants to die, and he feels like he might so he decides to skip his classes today. Maybe with Obito out of the room he’ll actually be able to get some sleep.

It was a nice thought but it did not work out as planned. He just laid in bed, eyes refusing to close. Once it reaches about noontime, he hears his door open but pays no mind as exhaustion shoots through his body.

He has enough strength to open his eyes to see who came into his room, it could have been a serial killer for all he knew but it was just Obito, worry clear in his features.

“You look awful,” he says but Kakashi doesn’t have the strength to argue back, he just murmurs something incoherent.

A hand comes and brushes the hair off his forehead before pressing against his skin. “You don’t have a fever…” Obito mumbles to himself. “Do you need anything? I can go get something for you, whatever you want.” He doesn’t know what to do. Kakashi looks horrible, bags under his eyes and skin a greyish color. He knows the younger hasn’t been sleeping well but he didn’t know lack of sleep could do this to someone. “Do you need me to get you sleeping pills?” he asks again when Kakashi doesn’t answer.

“No,” Kakashi replies, slowly shifting over in his bed despite his muscles protesting. “Just…Can you stay?” The younger says hesitantly, eyes nervously searching Obito’s.

Obito sits there in disbelief, making sure he heard correctly but Kakashi’s hand pushes the blankets back a bit and Obito’s heart soars. He drops his bag from his shoulder and removes his shoes before climbing into the bed. He’s scared because he doesn’t want to push the younger too far but Kakashi’s arm wraps around his torso as the omega buries his face into his chest. Obito is frozen for a second before returning the movement, pulling Kakashi even closer.

A content whine slips from Kakashi’s lips and Obito really can’t believe this is happening. He’s waited for what felt like forever to have Kakashi in his arms again and now he doesn’t think he can ever let him go. He desperately hopes this means things are going to change between them and that Kakashi is starting to warm up to the idea of being with him.

* * *

Kakashi opens his eyes when it’s dark outside. He tries to sit up to check his phone to see exactly what time it is but something is holding him in place. As he further comes to, he realizes there is also a body pressed behind him. The memories of earlier become clearer and he remembers asking Obito to stay. He internally groans but he has to admit he feels much better now that he’s actually had a proper sleep. The current problem is, how is he going to deal with Obito now?

He tries to shove the older male gently but he doesn’t stir. Kakashi shoves him with more force and he hears a grunt from Obito but the arms tighten around him.

“Obito,” he groans, struggling a bit against the alpha’s strength.

“Sleep more,” Obito mumbles.

“I don’t want to,” he whines and mentally chides himself for sounding so pathetic.

Obito sighs, eyes opening, taking in the omega in his arms. “Are you feeling better?” he asks softly.

“I guess…” Kakashi replies, he feels so much better but he’s not going to let the older have the satisfaction.

“I’m glad, I was so worried about you this afternoon. You looked awful when I left this morning so I decided to check on you. Sorry for snapping at you last night.” Obito says, thumb brushing against Kakashi’s cheek.

Kakashi’s heart flutters at the small gesture. He wishes he didn’t but he really likes being with Obito like this, wrapped protectively in his arms and that loving look in his eyes.

He hates how much he loves this.

“Thank you, but I’m fine now so you can leave,” Kakashi says as he uses his strength to push the older away.

“Are you sure? Do you want me to get you something to eat? You haven’t eaten—“

“I can take care of myself,” Kakashi snaps a little too harshly, instantly feeling the familiar pang in his chest when he sees Obito’s expression fall.

“Kakashi…please don’t be like this.” Hurt evident on the older’s face as Kakashi pushes himself out of bed.

“Thank you for taking care of me but it won’t happen again. You still remember my rules, don’t you?” he says before going into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. He leans back against the door as he rubs his face harshly. Why does he feel so horrible?

After what seems like hours, he’s finally finished showering and cautiously exits the bathroom, afraid of another encounter with Obito. Kakashi still has the image of Obito’s dejected expression clear in his mind. The disappointment, sadness and every emotion related to it that soared through his features like a hurricane, crushing Kakashi from the inside out. But he ignores that. He can’t think about that. He can’t let this affect him, he just wants to be his own person and he doesn’t want to have the feelings of another plaguing his mind when he has more important things to worry about.

That’s what he keeps telling himself.

Obito is gone when opens the door and Kakashi breathes a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure how he was going to face Obito. He decides to catch up on his homework while the alpha is gone since now he can actually focus.

After working for a few hours he finally decides to go to bed. Obito still isn’t back yet but it isn’t uncommon for him to be out this late. However, when Kakashi opens his eyes that morning, he sees that Obito didn’t come back at all. It worries him a lot more than he’d like to admit but he forces that feeling away. He doesn’t have time to dwell on that. He has to get to class and catch up on what he missed yesterday.

* * *

Kakashi returns to his dorm late that night, having spent most of his time in one of the libraries since if Obito was in the dorm he could never get much work done. But when he opens his door he sees that the older still hasn’t come back. Everything is still in the same position as it was the night before.

It isn’t supposed to hurt this bad. But it does, the pain in his chest is crippling and no matter how much he tries, it’s getting harder and harder to ignore.

“Shit…” he mutters, lowering himself onto his bed. He stares at his phone, debating on calling Obito but he quickly pushes that thought aside. He scrolls up and decides to call Gai even though he’s pretty sure he knows what his friend will tell him.

“Hello?”

“Gai,” he groans.

“If it’s not about you and Obito finally fucking each other I don’t want to hear it.”

“You know that didn’t happen.”

“Bye.”

“Wait!” Kakashi panics.

“You know I’m teasing.” He hears his friend chuckle through the speaker. “What did Obito do now?” he asks in a knowing tone.

“You’re annoying, I don’t know why I called you.”

“Cause you love me.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Kakashi leans back against the bed frame.

“You know how much easier your life would be if you would just suck it up and be with him. Obito isn’t a bad guy. I doubt he would ever do anything to hurt you.”

“I know that, it’s just…” Kakashi sighs. “I just don’t want a mate right now but at the same time it’s getting harder not being with him. My body is confused.”

“Have you tried talking to Obito about this? I mean… Maybe he would understand and you two wouldn’t have to exactly be all lovey dovey like normal mates but you don’t have to blatantly ignore him either. It doesn’t have to be this complicated, you know. It’s not healthy for either of you.”

“I know it’s not.” Kakashi pauses “He hasn’t come back to the dorm since yesterday evening and I’m starting to worry,” he whispers, unconsciously biting his nails.

“What did you do?”

“Why do you assume I did something?”

“Because I know you.”

Kakashi bit on his lip. “Something may have happened…”

“What?” Gai shrieks, cutting him off.

“Calm down,” Kakashi quickly says. “We just… cuddled a bit. I wasn’t feeling well and was a little delusional.” He tries to justify.

“And?” Gai responds impatiently.

“And I may have gotten angry with him after,” he says in a small voice.

“Kakashi…” Gai sighs, disappointment clear in his tone.

“Look, it was just a lot waking up next to him, okay? I wasn’t prepared for it! But he hasn’t come back since.”

“Well, what would happen if he came back? You would continue to act this way towards him so…”

“I don’t know…”

“Okay, stupid, I will make it simple for you. You’re going to call him and tell him you want to talk. You’re going to be honest with him and then you two will work it out from there. Understand?”

Silence.

“I said understand?” Gai repeats with more force.

“Fine…I’ll call him.”

“Good. I’ll talk to you later. Good luck.”

The line cuts out and Kakashi sits there for a moment. Should he really call Obito? He can’t just sit and be miserable the whole night. He should really just talk to him. Like Gai said, it would make things between them a lot easier.

He takes a deep breath and presses the button next to Obito’s name. His heart is beating so fast while he waits for the alpha to pick up.

But he doesn’t.

Classes are over, what else could he be doing?

Kakashi’s heart falters. He brought this on himself. He’s treated Obito horribly and now the latter is turning the tables. Kakashi knows he deserves it but it still hurts so much.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been three days and still no sign of Obito.

Kakashi should think of this as a blessing but as each day passes, he’s getting more and more distressed, his body aching just to be near the alpha. But even though he feels this way, he can’t bring himself to try calling him again. He can’t face the rejection once more, nor feel that devastating wrench in his chest when it goes to voicemail. So, he suffers alone in his room, the three days passing by impossibly slow. Every noise he hears outside his room he can’t help but hope it’s Obito. The disappointment was coming in indescribable waves.

To think he was the one against this in the first place, he is the reason their relationship has crumbled and now he’s sitting here pining after the alpha. Kakashi chuckles at the irony.

It’s past midnight now and Kakashi tosses and turns but sleep doesn’t come. Chest throbbing and body feeling flush from the absence of his mate, he wonders if this is how Obito felt when he was gone. The thought makes him feel awful, and that wasn’t just a few days, that was a whole month.

Kakashi truly believes he is the worst person alive.

Realizing that sleep won’t come to him anytime soon, he decides to freshen up and study. He is in the bathroom, washing his face, when he feels a jab of pain in his stomach which makes him momentarily pause until it disappears. He felt it during dinner earlier, too. He wipes his face with some tissues and is just about to turn around when his stomach cramps again terribly. He squeezes his eyes shut as the pain makes him hunch forward against the marble counter. Beads of sweat start to form on his skin and he feels dizzy. 

It’s a drawn-out, slowly unfolding kind of pain that has him sinking down to the mat, clutching his stomach. It spreads to his thighs and has his whole body shivering. He lets out a loud groan, feeling extremely perturbed. He is oddly aroused and his erection strains against his boxers. His trembling fingers clutch at his thighs, leaving fingernail marks on his skin.

There can only be one thing.

He whimpers as he realizes what is going on, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He stopped taking his suppressants after his first heat, he should’ve known that it would definitely happen again. But he doesn’t understand why the symptoms are worse now. Is it because he’s mated? Does Obito’s absence have to do with this?

He tries to get up but his head spins and it feels like his legs can’t hold him up anymore, so he drops back down again. It’s starting to really terrify him.

“Obito,” he instinctively cries out despite knowing the alpha isn’t here to hear him.

Suddenly, he feels wetness soaking his boxers as blood continues pounding in his ears. He goes into full panic-mode and tears start to stream down his face. He feels utterly helpless. 

He slumps back against the counter-cabinet and closes his eyes. He takes deep breaths, hoping it will help calm himself down.

After what feels like hours, he manages to stand on his feet and drag himself out of the bathroom. Lying down on his bed, Kakashi groans. His emotions are in overdrive and it’s more than he can handle. He can’t help but wish Obito was here. He can tell that his heat hasn’t fully hit yet and it will only get worse.

He shifts uncomfortably when slick leaks from his throbbing hole. He lifts his hips to shimmy out of his soaked boxers. He chooses to leave his shirt on. His painfully hard cock curves against his stomach, already dripping beads of precum. It only takes a few tugs to get himself to come with a moan. However, it’s still not enough, and soon he’s hard again. His hole clenches and he continues to feel the constant urge to fill himself up with something. He reaches down and teases his slick hole with his middle finger as he remembers how good it felt to have Obito’s cock inside him.

With bated breath, Kakashi pushes and gasps as his finger buries knuckle-deep without any resistance. It’s easier since he’s self-lubricating. He slips it in further and crocks his finger, feeling toe-curling pleasure. His back arches off the mattress as he fucks himself repeatedly on the same spot. He chokes on his breath as white streaks of cum coat his stomach. Twitching a little from overstimulation, he pulls his finger out. He is filled with a surge of frustration when it’s still not enough. His nipples feel extremely sensitive as they rub against his bunched up shirt, so he takes it off. He pinches his right nipple and jerks from the sensation. It’s almost too much. He sticks two fingers in his swollen hole and mewls at the feeling. There’s an obscene squelching sound as he moves his fingers in and out. He clenches around his fingers thinking about how satisfying Obito’s fingers would feel in him instead, those long digits touching all his sensitive spots. He imagines the alpha shoving him down and fucking him hard and fast. It’s enough to send him over the edge and has him coming untouched.

He doesn’t know how long he goes on until he finally works himself to exhaustion.

When he wakes up, everything is still eerily quiet and serene with no sound of movement in his room. He feels better now that he’s managed to make himself come but he knows it’s not going to last long. He needs Obito.

The clock on the wall shows that it’s already past midnight. He contemplates calling Obito again but he stops himself. He avoided Obito for over a month, is he seriously going to ask Obito to come and help him with his heat? He can’t be that shameless, can he?

Kakashi swallows a lump in his throat and groggily lifts himself off the bed. He still feels exhausted but he is in a dire need of a shower; there is dried cum on his stomach and the back of his thighs are slick. He needs to change his sheets, too.

He returns to his bed after taking a cold shower, hoping to catch some sleep before his heat hits again. He’ll have to call Gai tomorrow morning to get him some medicines from the school’s nurse if he doesn’t want to miss too many classes. He’s looked it up and a mated omega’s heat usually lasts a few days unless their alpha is there to take care of it. The medicines are supposed to help speed it up so the heat won’t last too long. It’s going to be very painful but it’s not like he has any other option.

His eyes sting. He knows he deserves it, but a part of him still wishes Obito was here with him.

He stares longingly at the alpha’s bed. He’s gotten so used to him being there, even though they barely spoke to one another. He’s grown accustomed to watching the steady breaths rising and falling beneath the covers, the slight scent radiating across the room. He feels empty, like a part of him is missing.

He pushes himself out of his bed, something rising deep inside him telling him he needs to be near his alpha and this is the next best thing. He buries himself under Obito’s covers, letting the older’s scent consume him. His body immediately relaxes, the stinging pain lessens and sleep finally takes over after a few minutes of inhaling the wonderful aroma.

* * *

Obito prays Kakashi is sleeping, he has to grab a few things from their room and he really can’t bear facing Kakashi at the moment. It’s becoming too difficult to be around the omega, control has been slipping from his grasp these past few weeks. After that night where Kakashi let him have a taste of what they could be, his body can’t take it anymore. As much as it kills him being away from him, he can’t risk hurting Kakashi again.

He quietly turns the knob, just needing to grab extra clothes while he stays at a friend’s dorm, but he freezes once he notices that the younger’s bed is empty and there’s a small lump under his covers. God must be testing him, he thinks to himself. His feet move on his own as they near the bed, forgetting what he was supposed to be doing.

He moves to sit on the edge of his bed, eyes scanning over the soft features peeking out of the covers. There had always been something that drew him to Kakashi even before all of this happened, and now it all seems to be amplified tenfold.

Being as gentle as he can as to not stir the omega, he brushes back his bangs, fingers dancing along his cheekbones. This is dangerous, he should just grab his stuff and go but he can’t will himself to move. His body is ignoring his mind’s pleas, wanting to stay in this moment forever.

Kakashi’s eyes flutter and Obito quickly snatches his hand back like it was lit on fire.

“Obito?” Kakashi mumbles, voice still laced with sleep.

“I’m sorry, I’ll leave,” Obito chokes out, forcing his legs to push himself off the bed. But Kakashi’s hand wraps around his wrist, keeping him in place.

“I missed you,” Kakashi whispers, eyes still heavy with sleep but meeting Obito’s shocked gaze.

“W-What?” the alpha stutters.

Kakashi’s hand moves from around the older’s wrist, lacing their fingers together and tugging him down so that Obito’s face is inches from his own. “I missed you.” Kakashi repeats, leaning upward and closing the distance between the two until their foreheads are pressed together.

Kakashi moves first, tilting his head, gently brushing his lips against the alpha’s. It’s chaste, just a soft touch of the lips, before the younger pulls back just enough to meet Obito’s surprised face.

“K-Kakashi…”

He’s waited for this for so long but in the back of his mind, red flags are going off. This isn’t like Kakashi and the Kakashi he knows certainly wouldn’t be throwing himself at the alpha after their last conversation. He makes to get off the bed but is once again stopped by Kakashi’s grip on his hand.

“Don’t leave, please.”

“No, let go!” he nearly shouts, yanking his hand from Kakashi’s grip.

Strong pheromones emanate from him in waves. This sends a rush of heat down Kakashi’s spine and unexpectedly slick slowly trickles out of him.

Obito inhales sharply and it immediately hits him.

“You are—” in heat? The words are left unsaid. His chest rumbles as he stares down at the softness of Kakashi’s lips as they part slightly, the younger bowing his head in what could only be described as shame, clearly in conflict with himself.

“I- I have to go,” Obito mutters, but Kakashi probably can hear the hesitation in his voice. He sees the younger bite on his bottom lip before looking up, his eyes glassy as they meet Obito’s gaze.

“Can... Can you help me?” he murmurs, voice barely above a whisper.

Obito’s eyes widen in shock. “No,” he blurts. “No, it’s the heat talking. You’re going to regret it tomorrow.”

Kakashi shakes his head. “I won’t, I promise,” he answers firmly, and in a smaller voice he adds, “I... I tried to get off by myself but it wasn’t enough.”

Obito stares at the way Kakashi’s hands clutch at his blanket and he feels his heart soften. He can feel both the shame and desperation that Kakashi is feeling. He’s heard about how difficult it is for a mated omega to undergo their heat without their alpha. Kakashi had to take care of it himself earlier, which means it’s the second wave now, and Obito’s presence is this room is probably making it worse—or better, depending how you look at it.

He lets out a sigh. “Are you sure?”

Kakashi nods and he abruptly wrings his arms around Obito’s neck, pulling the alpha down to twine their lips. Obito falters in surprise as Kakashi heaves shudderingly against his lips, frenziedly clutching for more warmth. Taking it as a confirmation, he takes control and seizes Kakashi’s face, weaving his fingers through the silver hair at the nape of the omega's neck, thumb at his warm cheek. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, groaning when Kakashi’s warm mouth opens effortlessly against his.

Suddenly, Kakashi finds himself pushed backwards on the bed, and an inaudible gasp leaves his lips as Obito roughly kisses him. He weakly clutches at Obito’s shirt and mewls when the alpha’s thigh juts against his desperately, grazing his crotch. Obito’s tongue dives into his cavern, running over every inch and swirling against Kakashi’s. Their kisses grow more fervent, neither of them wanting to stop. However, Obito remembers what he has to do and reluctantly releases Kakashi’s swollen lips, watching them tremble with a shaky exhale.

“Obito…” Kakashi whines, peeling his eyelids back, revealing the swirling grey of his irises. Under the warm lighting of their room, his pale skin seems to glow, and Obito slowly rubs the pad of his thumb back and forth over his cheeks.

Obito’s chest rises and falls sharply under Kakashi’s hand, and a small gasp escapes him as Obito’s hand slides down to palm his erection. And when the alpha’s lips lightly brush alongside his neck with a feather touch, he can’t help letting out a pitiful whimper. He is so painfully hard and the wetness between his legs is spreading.

Obito’s pupils dilate when Kakashi spreads his thighs wider, exposing himself more to the alpha.

“Do you really want this?” Obito asks, lifting his sharp eyes to meet Kakashi’s. An arousing vermilion has steadily bloomed over Kakashi’s cheeks, reddened lips swollen and lustful eyes unfocused. The omega isn’t as delirious as he was during his first heat, but Obito can’t help himself. He really doesn’t want to end up hurting Kakashi again.

Kakashi leans up and presses their lips together once more, letting out a pitiful whine against Obito’s mouth. “Please…” he pleads. And that does it. Obito intuitively slants his head to better angle their mouths, Kakashi clumsily kissing back with fervid hands grasping Obito’s shirt tightly.

Kakashi moans, trying to keep up with Obito’s pace. It’s as if Obito is purely driven on instincts now. Every move comes readily to the alpha, and his scent becomes stronger—full of attraction. The scent is overbearing, permeating throughout the room, making Kakashi’s head spin. Intoxicated by the scent, Kakashi feels himself get hotter, burning with desire.

He tries to focus on Obito’s lips moving against his instead of the fingers playing with the waistband of his pants. He breaks the kiss and begs once more, “Obito, please....” He wants Obito to shove his hand down his underwear and stroke him, to prod at his slowly soaking hole, to do _something_ to make the ache go away.

Obito groans, sliding his hands down to cup Kakashi’s ass before tugging the hem of the omega’s shirt up to trail kisses along his naked chest. Kakashi gasps, curling his hand around the back of Obito’s head as the alpha takes his nipple into his mouth, sucking on it before pulling the sensitive bud between his teeth, making him squirm. Obito’s hands travel everywhere, exploring the warm skin of Kakashi’s body. Kakashi immediately melts into Obito’s touch, his body naturally begging for more in his bothered state. Every nerve ending comes alive underneath his skin as Obito traces the tips of his fingers along his exposed lower back, his every touch making Kakashi shudder.

Kakashi sucks in a breath when Obito finally hooks his fingers around the waistband of his boxers, tugging at the elastic material. He lifts his hips, allowing Obito to tug down his briefs just enough to free his erection. His breath hitches when Obito blows lightly over the sensitive head of his cock, causing his thighs to quiver under the alpha’s hands.

“Obito, please,” he pleads.

Obito complies and grabs Kakashi's cock in a tight hold, pumping it a few times before engulfing the head into his wet mouth. He teases Kakashi with licks before sucking him all the way down. Kakashi mewls and tries hard not to buck into Obito’s mouth.

Obito drags his tongue along the hypersensitive underside of Kakashi’s cock as he draws back, causing Kakashi to become a babbling mess underneath him. Kakashi’s toes curl when the alpha swallows him again with hollowed cheeks.

“T-Touch me... down there,” Kakashi whimpers. "Obito, I need—"

"Shh, I get it." Obito complies without needing to be told twice, releasing Kakashi from his mouth to completely pull off his briefs.

He can feel his mouth waters at the sight of Kakashi’s twitching and moist hole. Spreading one cheek, Obito drags his fingertips down over the omega’s entrance, feeling how wet and swollen it is and Kakashi smothers back a whine, sensitivity escalated with his intense heat.

“Can you lift your ass up a little?” Obito asks, sounding more decisive now as he looks straight into Kakashi’s dilated eyes. Kakashi closes his eyes with a whimper, arching forward as the alpha coaxes two fingers into his throbbing hole.

There’s hardly any resistance as Obito wiggles his fingers past the first knuckle, and then pulls them out again. He does this repeatedly, teasing Kakashi by barely grazing his prostate and then taking his fingers out before Kakashi can get any real satisfaction.

Kakashi makes an annoyed noise, furling and unfurling his fingers on the sheets in frustration. He has to bite his lip to stop himself from protesting. His cock is red and sensitive with beads of precum dripping out of the slit. He holds himself still when Obito taps his hole, mouth falling open at the drag of fingers, deeper this time, soothing the ache inside of him. But then Obito doesn’t move his fingers at all, and Kakashi rocks back, wanting them to be pushed in further. His relief turns to a frustrated whine at the empty feeling when Obito takes out his fingers all together.

“Why are you teasing?” Kakashi whines. “You’re supposed to be helping me.”

Obito grins and Kakashi feels his heart flutter in his chest. “You’re so cute.” Without giving Kakashi the time to react, he pushes his fingers back inside the omega’s wet, clenching hole. A noise is forced out of Kakashi when Obito crocks his fingers, hitting a spot inside him that has him seeing stars behind his closed eyelids. Obito makes sure to aim for the omega’s prostrate with each thrust of his fingers, gabbing precisely against the gland.

“Fuck,” Obito growls, watching intently as Kakashi’s cock continues to dribble with each light press of his fingers against his prostrate.

Kakashi’s breath comes out ragged and his mouth slacks open in pleasure as he claws helplessly at the sheets. He releases small, stuttering gasps at the sparks of pleasure building inside his pelvis as Obito milks his prostate. His thighs tremble with the effort to keep still and not close them on the alpha’s arm. There's the distinct sound of lewd squelching that would have Kakashi turning beet-red if he wasn't so focused on getting his release.

“Are you close?” Obito says, so serious. And the low, deep rumble of his voice makes Kakashi shudder, head tipping back in pleasure. Even in his blissed out mind, Kakashi can tell from the strain of his voice that Obito is having a really difficult time controlling his urges. Kakashi can't help but acknowledge Obito's effort at holding himself back.

Obito stares at Kakashi’s face with unbridled lust. He mouths at Kakashi’s chest and closes his lips around a nipple, sucking hard. Slick leaks out of Kakashi’s hole, dribbling down past Obito’s fingers as the alpha massages his prostate. This time Obito keeps up the pace, never slowing down to let Kakashi catch a break. His hole pulsates around the alpha’s fingers like they’re a knot. 

Instinctively, Obito mouths the small patch of skin where Kakashi's neck meets his shoulder. Kakashi shudders; it's where the bite mark is. When Obito teases the sensitive spot with licks and nibbles, Kakashi can't help but cry out.

“Come, Kakashi,” Obito says with another thrust of his fingers, shifting them to apply more pressure against Kakashi’s prostate which causes Kakashi to ejaculate hard with toe curling pleasure, expelling strings of pale fluid all over his stomach as white spots edge his vision.

“Obito,” Kakashi gasps out, clenching tightly around the alpha’s fingers with waves of pleasure rippling through him continuously.

“That’s it…” Obito eases Kakashi through it, keeping his fingers there to give the omega something to clench on. He presses a lingering kiss just under Kakashi’s ear, before he nibbles at the soft skin, sucking to leave a new mark. He finally removes his fingers from Kakashi’s fluttering hole as the shivers subside. 

After recovering through the aftershocks, Kakashi realizes that Obito is leaning away from him. He scrambles up to shift upright, straddling Obito’s hips. He presses his lips together and swallows his nervousness. They haven’t really discussed their relationship status so he doesn’t know where exactly they stand. But he can’t bear the thought of being away from Obito again, so he takes a chance and slants forward to kiss him, taking the alpha completely by surprise.

“Don’t leave, please,” he mumbles against Obito’s lips. Like Gai said, it would just be easier being with Obito than wasting all this energy ignoring him, ignoring what happened. He’s been miserable deep down and this right here makes him happy, he can’t keep fighting it anymore.

Obito sucks on Kakashi’s lower lip before breaking the kiss. He pushes Kakashi down against the mattress with his nose up against the length of the omega’s throat. His cock throbs at the sounds Kakashi is making—the sharp whimpers and moans—and that sweet scent entices him to go further. But he can’t, not like this, so instead he steals a kiss from Kakashi before pulling back.

He has to get out of here. His wolf is already clawing inside of him to take the omega. He pulls Kakashi’s hands from his neck, pinning them to bed. Kakashi mewls at this and Obito’s eyes glaze over in lust, mind and body at war with each other.

Though his body is protesting, he gets up, trying his best to ignore the horrified look that washes over Kakashi. He turns and begins to walk, he needs to get out of this room as fast as he can but arms wind around his torso, keeping him from going too far.

“Please,” Kakashi begs, face pressed into Obito’s neck. “You can’t leave me.”

“Kakashi.” Obito sighs. “Let me go before I end up doing something we both will regret.”

Kakashi tightens his arms around him as he shakes his head. “I’m not going to regret this.”

“No, this isn’t what you want.” He raises his voice, anger bubbling a mix of sexual frustration and hurt. “Do you have any idea what this is doing to me? I can't…” He stops himself. “I have to go.”

Kakashi can feel himself losing it, heat taking over his body, mind becoming cloudy with a mix of lust and hurt that his mate would leave him like this. He can’t have Obito leave him, not in this condition. He won’t survive his heat alone. He needs Obito to stay and he will do whatever it takes.

Obito forces himself from Kakashi’s grasp, walking swiftly to the door. But just as he grips the handle, he freezes as the next words from the younger’s mouth makes his blood run cold.

“If you don’t get over here and fuck me I will find someone else who will.”

“What did you say?” Obito’s voice turning dangerous as he turns, gaze predatory.

Kakashi gulps. He knows exactly what he’s doing but it’s too late to stop now. “You heard what I said, walk out that door and I’ll find someone else to fuck me.”

“Kakashi.” Obito warns, nearing his prey. He grips the back of the younger’s head, knotting his fingers in his hair. He pulls harshly, forcing the younger’s head back, “I’m going to make you regret those words.” Teeth sinking down into the pale neck, Obito has fully lost it.

Lifting the omega, he slams him back on the bed, returning to his place above the younger but this time no hesitation in his movements. Possessiveness is flowing through him, just the thought of someone else having Kakashi causing violent thoughts in his mind.

No one else will touch him.

Kakashi mirrors the alpha’s actions, Obito shirt long gone as their bare skin finally touches. Obito trails rough kisses down Kakashi’s neck, sucking a large purple bruise into the mark on his neck. He moves lower, marking every inch of the pale skin until the younger’s chest and neck are no longer snowy white, rather angry red and violet. Kakashi’s chest arches, a high-pitched wail escaping his lips.

“Obito, please,” he moans out, fingers gripping the alpha’s hair, tugging him to rejoin their lips.

Obito unforgivingly sinks his teeth into the swollen bottom lip, tasting blood as he sucks it into his own mouth, relentlessly kissing the life out of the omega. Kakashi’s hands desperately tug at Obito’s jeans but the older stops him, pinning his hands back on the bed.

“Obito!” Kakashi screams as teeth sink into his neck, reclaiming him as the sweet blood trickles down Obito’s throat. Obito sinks his teeth deeper into the younger’s tender neck, making sure this mark runs deep, unable to be covered up.

In Obito’s state, he doesn’t realize how much blood he’s actually taking, the body beneath him slowly becoming limp. 

Obito pulls back and panic hits him like a brick wall.

* * *

Kakashi’s eyes feel glued shut as he tries to pry them open. Bright lights surround his vision, making it hard to see at first but as his eyes adjust, he notices a bunch of machines near him and a beeping in the distance. The room becomes clearer and he realizes he’s in the hospital.

He sighs. Finals are just around the corner and he just landed himself in the hospital. Great, he thinks to himself. But he guesses he has no one to blame but himself. He had pushed Obito too far.

Speaking of Obito, Kakashi glances around the room but there’s no sign of the elder. Panic begins bubbling up inside him. Is Obito still angry with him?

Suddenly the door opens and a nurse walks in. “Oh, you’re finally awake,” she says with a friendly smile.

“How long have I been out?” Kakashi asks, a little worried about the answer, he can’t be missing this much school.

“Only about 12 hours,” She replies, checking some of the machines next to him. “You just lost a lot of blood but now that you’re awake, you should be able to go home soon. I just have to let the doctor know how you're doing and he’ll make the decision.”

“Oh, okay.” He doesn’t know why he’s afraid to ask the next question. “Is my...“ He tries but he is unsure what to call him. Mate? Roommate? Boyfriend?

“The guy who brought you here?”

 _Yeah,_ Kakashi thinks, _let’s go with that._

“Yeah, him,” he answers. Why is his heart beating so fast?

“He’s just outside in the waiting room. I think he’s worried you’re upset with him but I can send him in.” She responds, scribbling into her clipboard.

“Yeah, if you could please.” His chest feels lighter knowing the older didn’t just abandon him here.

The nurse leaves after checking a few more things. He’s hoping everything is okay so he can leave today. He has a lot of catching up to do and he doesn’t want to spend another night in the hospital.

A few more minutes pass and finally there’s a knock at the door.

“Come in.” He responds softly, a little nervous to see Obito.

Obito hesitantly steps into the room, eyes instantly going to his mate. Kakashi is pale, paler than normal and his cheeks hollow. With slow steps, he approaches the bed. Kakashi shifts slightly, giving him room to sit next to him. He doesn’t know why the younger does that. Kakashi should want nothing to do with him after what he’s done.

Kakashi is the first to break the awkward silence. “I’m sorry,” he says delicately, eyes cast down.

“What?” Obito gapes in disbelief.

“I said I’m sorry. I pushed you too far, this is my fault.” Kakashi glances up to meet the alpha’s eyes and takes in his appearance. Deep bruises under his eyes, like he hasn’t slept in years, and eyes bloodshot. He looks terrible and it’s his fault.

Obito doesn’t seem to think so as he immediately blurts out, “Are you insane? Your fault? How is this your fault? I put you in the hospital. I hurt you. How is any of this your fault?”

Of course, Kakashi thinks to himself. He should've known that Obito would act like this. He could probably commit murder and Obito would still look at him like he’s the most amazing person in the world. 

“Obito…” He tries again, knowing the alpha won’t accept that he’s the one to blame. “I don’t want to argue about this right now,” he says tiredly, hoping the older drops it.

“Fine.” Obito complies. “Still my fault,” he mumbles barely loud enough for Kakashi to hear. Kakashi sighs.

“I actually did want to talk to you about us… Um, before that happened.” Kakashi starts. He had been planning on having this conversation with Obito and he’s stuck here for a few more hours so now is as good a time as any.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I tried calling you but you didn’t answer.”

“I thought that was an accident.” Obito looks away, noticeably upset with himself. “I—you never want to talk to me so I didn’t think…”

“It’s okay.” Kakashi really can’t blame anyone but himself for that. He had treated Obito so horribly, he wonders why the alpha even puts up with him anymore.

“It’s not! I should have answered, I should’ve never ignored—“

Kakashi groans audibly, causing the elder to halt his self-deprecating rant. “Can’t you just let me talk to you for five minutes without blaming everything on yourself?” he snaps but the hurt that flashes through Obito's face makes his heart soften again. “I’m sorry.” He tries again. Why is he so bad at this? Obito really deserves better than him.

“If there’s anyone who needs to apologize, it’s me. You have every reason to be angry with me.” He continues. “I thought you never wanted to see me again and I was ready to accept it. I brought it on myself, after all.”

“No, Kakashi, I—“

“Obito.” He warns, stopping the elder before he goes off again.

Obito immediately closes his mouth, signaling Kakashi to continue.

“I... I want to give it a try,” Kakashi says after a moment of hesitation. He looks down, chewing on his bottom lip. “I know I’ve hurt you a lot, but I want to make it up to you. If you still want to be with me, I mean.”

“Are you kidding me?” Obito exclaims loudly, nearly making Kakashi jump. “Of course I want to be with you. You’re my mate and I love you, I’d do anything if that means I can be with you.”

Kakashi feels tears well up in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” His nose twitches as he holds back a sniffle. He looks away and wipes at his eyes before any tears roll down. Obito’s eyes soften as he gets up on his feet and wraps his arms around Kakashi.

“Why are you crying? It hurts me to see you cry.” He presses his lips against the top of Kakashi’s head before pulling back to look into his eyes. “We might be bonded and everything, but it’s perfectly alright to not feel ready. It happened out of nowhere, I shouldn’t have pushed you too hard. You don’t have to be sorry.” 

Kakashi’s eyebrows scrunch up in the middle. “Obito…” His heart thuds in his chest. He would be lying to himself if he denied how much deeper he’s falling for the alpha and that scares him. Obito is slowly proving himself to be exactly what he wants. No one else would have put up with him this long and here he is still being patient, still by his side no matter how many times Kakashi has pushed him away.

There really is no point in fighting this anymore, his body hasn’t felt this light in a while. After talking to Obito like this, he doesn’t think he can go back to the way they were. He’s not sure if he would want to anyway.

“But…” Kakashi starts. “Can we... Can we take it slow? I do want to be with you, but I still have school and graduating as my number one priority.”

Obito laughs. “I understand,” he says genuinely, his thumbs rubbing back and forth over Kakashi’s flushed cheeks. “I wouldn’t want you to fall back on your studies just because of me. And honestly, just you not ignoring me anymore is all could I ever hope for. This,” he motions between them, “is more than enough for me.” 

Obito is truly something, Kakashi thinks to himself. He’s so selfless compared to him it makes him wonder how they ever got paired to be mates. He has done everything in his power to push the alpha away but here he is, despite all that and still willing to put up with him. Kakashi truly has been blessed.

* * *

The car ride home from the hospital is a bit awkward. After they both confessed, neither really knows where to go from there. Obito, not wanting to cross any more boundaries, has been treating the omega like fine china and Kakashi, who has always had trouble starting conversations, has no clue what to do or say. So, they ride in silence until they reach the dorm.

Obito helps Kakashi out of the car and up the stairs. It’s kind of annoying but the younger deals with it, at least he will for today, is what he tells himself. He is never one to like being babied.

Once they reach their shared room, the atmosphere is even worse than the ride home.

“Um…I’m going to shower.” Kakashi announces, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah, right.” Obito responds.

Kakashi still locks the door once he’s inside. He’s still a little wary of the alpha after what happened the previous night and his body is not up for a repeat. He showers for longer than usual, his sore body certainly needed this and a part of him is still not ready to go back into the uncomfortable atmosphere.

After about an hour, he finally forces himself out of the bathroom to find the elder sitting on his own bed, patiently waiting for Kakashi to finish. He sits down on his own bed across from the alpha, looking everywhere but at Obito.

Obito clears his throat. “So…” Kakashi glances up. “I mean now that we uh—are kinda—you know.” He stutters out, unsure how to go about this. He doesn’t want to push Kakashi too far but he doesn’t want to fall back into their routine of ignoring each other. He takes a deep breath, “What I’m trying to say is, do you maybe want to sleep in my bed? With me?” He hesitantly meets the younger’s eyes. He can’t help but be worried after their rocky past.

“Oh um…” Kakashi looks around nervously. “Sure.” He meant it when he said he wanted to try and he guesses this is the first step towards that. He gets up off his bed and Obito scoots back, making room for him. Kakashi slides in next to him and arms immediately pull him to the alpha’s chest. He would never confess out loud how much he loves this, Obito’s embrace is so warm and protective, and he would stay like this forever if he could.

He falls asleep quicker than he’d like to admit and wakes up when the birds are chirping, thick arms still holding him in place. He stares blearily at the streaks of sunlight coming through the small gap in the haphazardly closed curtains as it all comes back to him.

He presses his lips together, holding back a smile. A part of him still feels like he doesn’t deserve Obito and it scares him that it’ll weigh down on their relationship. But it’s not _just_ a relationship now—it’s a mutual bond. And Obito thinks for some reason that Kakashi is more than what he deserves instead of the other way around. So Kakashi will have to be exactly that.

Though he’d like to stay wrapped up like this for the whole day, his growling stomach is telling him to get up and get some food. Kakashi tries to gently pull the alpha’s arms off of him but fails, Obito being much stronger than he is.

“Obito,” He whispers, hoping the older would take the hint and move. The latter just groans in response. “Obito!” He tries louder.

“No,” Obito mumbles tiredly, still not budging. Kakashi would’ve punched him if it was anyone else. But he settles for wiggling a bit more, they’ve made progress in their relationship he definitely doesn’t want to ruin that with violence. His hands find the alpha’s broad chest and he means to shove him but he hesitates, feeling the hard muscle under his fingertips.

“Seducing me is how you plan on waking me up?” Obito chuckles, Kakashi’s hands leaving his chest with haste.

“N-No!” he stammers, cheeks blazing in embarrassment. “This is stupid, I should have just punched you,” he mumbles to himself, pulling out of the older’s grasp.

“I’m kidding.” Obito replies, a light smile still lingering on his face, still in a daze that Kakashi is actually here speaking with him, that he actually spent the night with him willingly. Obito truly couldn’t ask for more. “How about I take you to breakfast to make it up to you?”

Kakashi’s face lights up at that. “Really?” he asks, trying to hide his giddiness.

“Yeah.” Obito gets off the bed, pulling the younger back into his chest. “It can be our first date.”

Kakashi’s stomach flutters as he finds himself leaning back against Obito’s chest and the alpha loosely circles his arms around Kakashi's middle. “Okay.”

Obito can’t hide the wide smile that spreads across his face. “Great, go change and we’ll go in 15 minutes.” He presses a quick, affectionate kiss to Kakashi’s cheek before detaching himself from the younger, watching as pink spreads over Kakashi’s face. He expects Kakashi to throw a fit, but the omega only grabs some clothes off his dresser and quietly walks into the bathroom.


End file.
